


Water Droplets

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: Blowjobs, But Im glad I Did, Drunk Tony, Emotional Tony, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Steve, Real Cuddles Later lmao, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Cuddles, Smut, Steve Fluff, Tony Angst, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Fluff, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has a Heart God Dammit Cherish Him, Tony in the Bath, Tony’s Crushing on Steve, concerned steve, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: It’s late and Tony is drunk, so Steve has to get him to bed, after giving him a warm bath to clean him up. Tony is emotional and vulnerable, Steve gets flustered, and the night ends with strange feelings of affection neither want to truly admit.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Tony_.” 

Steve couldn’t believe it. The man was lying in a heap on the floor of his work room, mewling to himself softly. Dirty glasses with mouth stains scattered the area, empty bottles of liquor surrounding the table above his body. The floor was grimed and sticky from spilled alcohol, inches away from Tony’s half-lidded eyes. 

A soft hum seemed to come from the general direction of Tony in response. Steve breathed slowly, his chest starting to burn in frustration, and calmed himself. He couldn’t stand Tony on a bad day, and couldn’t bare being around him when he was drunk and half-conscious. But, as always, no one was around to make sure Tony was well and accounted for in his bed, so Steve took it upon himself to keep Tony’s wearabouts known, including when it was here. 

Steve carefully stepped around the strewn glass cups littering Tony’s area, particularly the shot glasses carefully settled on their side, ready to roll away at the slightest touch. 

“What’s this about, Tony?” Steve asked tentively. Tony wasn’t one to get like this every night, but it happened often enough that Steve knew something was plaguing his mind if he got himself here. 

Tony hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. 

“No, Tony,” Steve sighed, scrunching his nose. The smell of alcohol was strong in the room, it reeked off Tony. “You aren’t sleeping on the floor.” 

Tony made a distant noise of protest as Steve rolled him slightly toward his chest, wrapping his arms around Tony’s chest and legs until Tony was safely entangled in his embrace. 

Steve grimaced at the strong stench of alcohol wafting from Tony. With a soft sigh, knowing he couldn’t leave his friend like this, however annoying it was, he tipped his head toward the ceiling. 

“Jarvis, run a bath, please?” 

“Of course, Captain.” 

Steve carried Tony toward the bathroom, careful to avoid hitting his head on doorframes. He readily ignored the bubbly gurgles and hums Tony occasionally made, directed at him or not. 

The bathroom was unreasonably huge, per Tony’s unusual sense of style, so Steve had no trouble fitting themselves in. He set Tony down on the toilet, lid closed, so he could check the water. 

When it felt right, just warm enough to clean Tony but cold enough not to shock him, Steve paused. 

He hadn’t really considered that Tony probably didn’t take baths in his clothes. Modesty wasn’t what it used to be, especially not for Tony, but Tony was his friend, and Steve didn’t fancy seeing him naked. 

After a brief period of consideration, Steve decided to strip Tony to his underwear, and the time it’d take to make Tony stay in his bed after would dry them, anyway.

Steve moved Tony’s hands away from his chest, that were tucked under his armpits to hug himself. Tony protested, but was ignored. Steve carefully unbuttoned Tony’s shirt, revealing his bare chest. Steve had seen it plenty of times, yet his cheeks flushed none the less. His eyes rested briefly on the slightly glowing arc reactor, then he removed them. 

Tony seemed to find his voice as the last button was removed form it’s tie and Steve pulled away the top. 

“You tryna get me into bed, Rogers?” Tony joked, his voice thick. It was light, but Steve knew Tony was anything but happy tonight. 

“I’m trying to get you in the bath, so move your arm so I can get your shirt off.” 

Tony huffed and inched his arm away, freeing the shirt of his body. Steve moved on to his pants, quickly unbuttoning the two buttons and unzipping. Tony seemed to understand, and thankfully stayed silent as he wiggled his legs to slide off the jeans. 

Tony was left in his plain black underwear, tightly fitted to his body. Steve couldn’t stop his neck from going red: it certainly left nothing to the imagination. 

“Like what you see?” Tony lightly swayed his butt, laughing softly. Steve stayed silent, rolling his eyes, and lifted Tony to his shoulder. 

Carefully, he inserted Tony into the warm water, earning a loud, relieved sigh from him. Tony relaxed into the feeling, submerging himself until only his head was above water. 

Steve let him soak for a few minutes, watching carefully to make sure Tony didn’t start to drown or something, before readying the shampoo. Tony dunked his head briefly, wetting his hair at Steve’s command. Steve kneeled by the tub, tugging his sleeves to his elbows.

Pouring the strong-smelling blue liquid into his palm, Steve rubbed them together, creating a bubbly mix. Carefully, he ran his hands through Tony’s surprisingly thick hair, his fingers gripping softly. 

Tony closed his eyes and hummed again, louder than before. Steve gently massaged the shampoo into his head, pressing his fingertips and flattening his palms. Tony leaned slightly into the touch, the water rippling around him. 

“Harder, that feels good,” Tony muttered, his shoulders relaxing against the edge of the tub. His head was practically out of the tub at this point, inches away from Steve’s chest. 

“Why does everything you say sound sexual?” Steve asked, digging his fingers into Tony’s scalp and lifting his arms slightly to press harder. 

“You know how long it’s been since I got a massage?” Tony drawled, his words slow and deliberate. His mind was focused on Steve’s hands exploring Tony’s head. 

Tony seemed to be sobering up, at least a little. Steve laughed quietly, slowing his movements and gently rubbing behind Tony’s ears.

Tony groaned, his eyes fluttering. 

“Damn, you’re good at this,” he said quietly, still stumbling slightly on his words. Steve stayed silent, watching Tony closely. 

Dipping his finger in the water, Steve realized it was becoming cold. He reached for a rinsing cup nearby, and let it fill halfway with the water. Dipping Tony’s head, he slowly ran the water over his hair, repeating again until the shampoo was gone. 

Tony’s throat vibrated, but no sound came out. His eyes remained closed, twitching slightly at the water’s touch. Soon, his hair was clean. 

Steve paused briefly, then reached for the white cloth nearby. Dipping it in the water, he carefully leaned Tony back toward the opposite end of the tub, with no complaints from him. 

Steve breathed slowly as his hand, holding the cloth, steadily rubbed Tony’s chest down, leaving a trail of bubbles. It was firm and strong, even under fabric. He trailed down Tony’s arms, focusing on his sticky hands from holding the glasses, and making sure to rub the grime and sweat from the earlier days work. 

Tonys chest moved steadily, the only indication he was even alive. He was still under Steve’s, or the cloths, touch.

Gently rubbing Tony’s neck, Steve lowered to Tony’s taunt stomach, pressing harder to remove the dried sweat lining from his shirts. Tony breathed softly, licking his lips. 

Steve didn’t have to guess hard to figure out why he didn’t want to go lower. He swallowed, and removed his hand, ignoring the small whine from Tony. 

“You’re drunk,” he muttered, folding the cloth and setting it on the edge of the tub. 

“I liked you before I was drunk,” Tony whined, but he didn’t move to stop Steve from grasping for the rinsing cup and rushing water over his arms and chest. 

“Yes, but you’re drunk now,” Steve argued, “and if we were to ever do something like that- not that I’m saying we would- it wouldn’t be when you’re drunk.” 

Steve’s face was hot. He knew Tony had always favoured him a little more than normal, but he wasn’t anticipating him to ever admit it. But maybe it was the booze talking. 

It wasn’t that Steve hadn’t _considered_  spending a night with Tony, but rather he didn’t want to consider what happened after that. They were friends, teammates. They couldn’t have a one night stand and that be the end of it, that wasn’t how Steve did things, call him old-fashioned. 

Steve reached over the pull the drain, brushing his arm against Tony’s, and paused. It was trembling slightly. Steve leaned back and frowned, looking at Tony. 

He wasn’t crying, rather looked as if he might, which was a sight for someone like Tony, who hid his feelings behind a brick wall. His mouth was tight and his eyes were distant, determined not to look in Steve’s direction. 

“Tony-“ 

“Nah,” Tony muttered, “don’t mind me, Cap.” 

“Tony?” Steve couldn’t just pretend tonight never happened, or that he wanted to know why Tony had drunk himself into a stupor. “Why were you drinking?” 

Tony stayed silent, closing his eyes and breathing out. Steve could tell he still wasn’t sober, albeit less drunk than before, but still wasn’t thinking like they normally would. 

“Pepper said some things to me,” Tony muttered softly, relaxing back into the water, which was cold now. 

“Such as?” Steve asked. He didn’t know Pepper well, but from what he knew she was a nice lady. 

Tony paused for a while, and Steve waited. 

“Steve?” 

Steve looked at Tony, who’s eyes were still closed. 

“Yes?” 

“Could you ever love me?” 

Steve’s mouth went numb. He blinked, surprised at the question. It wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Tony still wasn’t looking at him. 

“We’re teammates-“ 

“If we weren’t,” Tony said louder. Finally, his eyes opened, and they landed onto Steve’s. 

Something about how red they were, how empty and tired they seemed compared to a few minutes ago, made Steve’s blood cold. 

“If we weren’t teammates, if you didn’t see me as the mess I am everyday-“ 

“Tony-“ 

“Do you think you could fall in love with me?” Tony finished. Steve’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. He was confused, very. He didn’t know if this was the booze talking, or if the booze was giving him the true confidence he apparently lacked without it. 

A minute passed and Steve couldn’t form an answer, not from lack of having one, but he wasn’t sure how to say it. 

Tony leaned back and nodded slowly, closing his eyes again. “Pepper couldn’t stay in love with me, either.” 

Steve hands were chill in the warm air, that was heavy with confusion and a tight feeling in both of their chests. 

“Yes.” 

Tony opened his eyes and looked at him. 

“Yes,” Steve said softly. “If I really consider it, I suppose I could.” 

And he could. Tony and him: they were an odd pair. They fought, tore at each other’s throats constantly, and couldn’t stay in the same room together for more than an hour without an argument breaking out. But on the battlefield, it was different. 

Steve’s chest hammered everytime Tony didn’t answer his comm, his eyes searched the air desperately for the bright suit everytime he needed help. He knew this was heavily based on friendship, on trust in his teammates, but if he thought, _really_ thought, he wasn’t sure it was impossible to love him if they weren’t on a team. 

Tony’s eyes didn’t leave Steve’s. A small smile curved on Tony’s lips. “I knew you were a softy for me all along, Cap.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, the tension slowly leaving his shoulders. This was what they did best: joke in tough times. 

Steve leaned over and pulled the plug, the drain gurgling up the now chilling water. Steve stood and helped Tony stagger out of the tub, his body still heavy against his. 

Steve grabbed a towel and wrapped the thick cloth against his arms, working his way across and down until he was rubbing Tony’s stomach. 

Steve’s neck got heated again as he gently, quickly, brushed the towel over his underwear, drying it enough to keep it from dripping. Steve’s chest leaped at Tony’s quick breath, but no appearance was made, thankfully. 

After drying his body, kneading the water droplets off carefully, he gently took Tony’s head into the towel and shook it slightly. Tony grunted in protest, already dizzy enough, earning a quiet laugh from Steve. 

Steve gently combed Tony’s hair back, slicking it against his head, before grimacing and tufting it gently so it hung over his forehead. Tony huffed, his eyes heavy, obviously exhausted. 

“Alright, I’ll get you to bed,” Steve said, more to himself than anything. “Can you walk?” 

“Mhm.” 

Tony stood, wobbled, and leaned on Steve’s shoulder, his towel wrapped tightly around his own. Steve led him carefully out of the bathroom, that still felt slightly steamed. 

The hallway was cool against their steamed skin, causing Tony to huddle closer. Steve breathed in, the scent of alcohol gone, replaced by fresh Irish scented shampoo and Tony’s natural musk. Steve didn’t mind the smell. 

Slowly, they made their way toward Tony’s bedroom, only a few doors from the bathroom Steve had chosen. God knows how many floors, how many bathrooms, this building had. 

Tony’s bedroom looked relatively unused, probably because it was. The bed was large, with soft, red satin sheets and a ridiculously fluffy mattress. The room was carpeted, warming both of their feet. 

Steve settled Tony in the bed with little resistance, splaying his body in the warm comfort of the bed away from the bathroom Steve could never forget now. Tony grumbled something into the pillow, seemingly positive. Steve gripped the blanket and reached to pull it up, but was met with Tony’s hand grabbing for his wrist. 

“Sleep with me?” He asked softly.

Steve blinked, shocked. 

“Not, like, fucking,” Tony mumbled, “just sleep here, with me. Because I’m lonely.”

Steve knew Tony was still drunk if he was admitting this. Steve swallowed, considering the implications if he entered this bed and basically cuddled with Tony Stark, and decided he didn’t care right now. 

Steve carefully crawled into the large bed, sinking into the soft comfort. He sighed, and gently wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling his back toward his own stomach. 

Tony breathed, letting his own arm overlap with Steve’s. His body relaxed, and in minutes he was asleep, the booze officially taking over. 

Steve breathed steadily into Tony’s neck, feeling Tony’s own breath rise and fall slowly as he slept peacefully for what must have been the first time in weeks. Steve bit his lip, his stomach burning against the hot of Tony’s back. 

He must have stayed for at least an hour, listening to Tony sleep, before he carefully removed himself from the tangle of Tony. He watched him, seeing if he’d stir as Steve moved out of bed, but he didn’t. 

As he stood, his body yearned to feel Tony’s roughly calloused hands against his again, and the heat of his skin against his own. But he continued walking toward the door, giving a quiet ask for Jarvis to inform him when Tony woke. 

The hallway was eerily silent and cold, and Steve felt strangely alone. He reached his own room, and took to his bed, a simple mattress and a white blanket. 

Tucking it to his chin, oddly cold for a body that never did get cool inside, Steve closed his eyes, and wondered if Tony would remember any of this tomorrow. 


	2. Reason #678 Tony’s Gonna Give Steve a Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up the next morning, and finds that Tony seems to have no memory of the previous night. Obviously, he wallows in what could have been, and just as he’s deciding this was for the best, Tony surprises him.

If Steve had said he wasn’t disappointed, well, he would be lying. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t, even slightly, sighed in relief Tony had no recollection of the previous night, or what they did, but he still felt a certain twing in his chest at Tony’s confused look. 

“Why? What did I say?” Tony paused, his coffee mug, _Stark_  scrawled upon the outside in print, inches from his lips. The same blushed lips, slightly cracked now from just waking up, Steve couldn’t stop thinking about last night as his bed seemed to get colder and colder. 

“You know I can’t be held accountable for my actions, Cap,” Tony threw over a shoulder. The same shoulder Steve had so delicately washed and dried, strong and muscled and perfect-

“Nothin’, ain’t say anything,” Steve said softly. His eyes reverted to his plate, filled with some exotic foreign food Tony always had stocked in his fridge somewhere. Only he ate them, since no one else did, and he sure hated leaving food to waste. Although, he was beginning to think he wasn’t very hungry anymore. 

Tomy was silent for a few seconds. He turned and leaned against the smooth wooden counter, crossing his foot slightly over the other. Steve looked up briefly at the noise, and landed upon the tight space in Tony’s crotch the crossing had created in his jeans. Steve’s neck flared.

He wondered if Tony was still wearing the black underwear from last night. 

Steve quickly put his eyes down to the plate, waiting for Tony to make a remark. There was no way he hadn’t seen that, and if he hadn’t, it would be about his red neck. 

It didn’t come. 

“I missed your accent.” 

Steve looked up at Tony, confused. “What?” 

“Your accent,” Tony joked, taking a long sip from his, presumably very hot, coffee. “You know, the whole Brooklyn thing.” 

“Oh.” 

If he was honest, Steve felt like an idiot. It seemed ever since he had woken up, alone, in his bed this morning with the sun shining through the window, casting a shadow on the empty side of the bed, that he’d been a different person. It had taken him longer than usual to make it to the kitchen, so much so Tony had beaten him, almost as if the thought of embracing that last night was over wasn’t something he wanted to do. 

Steve wasn’t sure what he wanted. It seemed a blessing Tony didn’t remember what the pair had done last night, between the oddly sensual cuddling and Tony getting hard from his touch. But Steve’s chest hadn’t untightened since he’d laid his eyes on Tony, making the first cup of his routine morning coffee.

“It was-“ Tony cut himself off mid-sentence, rethinking his statement. “It was funny.” 

“Thanks, I guess,” Steve rolled his eyes. His legs were aching to escape the situation, and to head towards the door so he could go for a long, hard run to sweat this off. He was a modest man, and this was a small bump in the road, nothing he couldn’t get over. 

And he should get over it, because this is a good thing. If Tony had remembered, it would’ve jeopardized their friendship, made things difficult. It was best Steve forget about it too, to protect his sanity, and the team. 

Steve eruptly stood, knocking his spoon slightly, making Tony jump. He had been silent as Steve thought, which was unusual. 

“Going for a run,” Steve muttered, thankful his exercise clothes had been closest to the bed when he woke up.  More confident, he added, “don’t destroy this place, please.” 

“Cap,” Tony crossed his arms, careful to not knock his mug. “You don’t give me enough credit, I’m amazing at keeping things calm,” he argued. 

Steve scrunched his nose. 

Maybe getting over last night would be easier than he had thought. 

 

/////

 

The streets were a blur around him, the people were faceless, his feet were pounding on the pavement, and all Steve could think about was Tony. 

Usually when he ran, his mind reeled with plans: team plans, meal plans, day plans, _some_ kind of plan or logical thought process. 

Now, though, all Steve could see as he passed another building was Tony’s face etched into his memory. 

It was him last night, sitting calmly in the bath, eyes closed, lips slightly ajar as Steve lathered his fingers through Tony’s thick hair, massaging his soft skin. A groan escaped Tony’s lips, and his glistening chest heaved from sweat and water, the slight glow of his arc reactor casting a light upon Steve’s face, that was inches away from Tony’s hair, smelling strongly of wonderful Irish springs and ash and metal from his shop.  His skin was hot in the cool bath water, heated against Steve’s arms and hands that rested on his body. 

Steve opened his eyes again, breathing heavily. His chest was pounding, his ears thumping. He was leaning against a tree, on the edge of a street somewhere slightly outside of New York. He had ran so fast without realizing he had reached the edge of the city. 

Steve closed his eyes and rested his head on the bark of the tree, focusing on his breath. 

He was glad no one was around to see how tight his pants were. 

 

/////

 

When Steve got back to the tower, roughly five hours later, his body was slick with sweat, dripping down his back. His face was burning, heat radiating off his pores. He hadn’t ran that hard in a long time, and although he knew it would wear off very soon, it felt good. 

The building was quiet, no one seemed to be around. It didn’t surprise Steve: it was Saturday, which meant everyone was off doing their own thing. 

Steve made his way to the elevator, excited to take a shower and wash off the thick layer of sweat accumulated on his body, and maybe do some work to forget about Tony. 

His mind still flashed Tony often, his eyes peering at Steve slightly and his mouth separated just enough for the tip of his tongue to swipe his bottom lip, but he could think of other things now, kind of. 

Which was good, because he needed to forget about Tony, and last night. For the team, for their friendship. 

Jarvis indicated Steve had made it to his floor, and he stepped off, stretching his shoulder. 

A hard body collided with his, sending the other sprawling to the floor. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry-“ 

Tony. 

He was laughing, lying on the floor. He was wearing the same outfit as before he had left, but his hair was kept, slightly, now and his shirt had rode up during his fall.  

His taunt stomach, just as Steve vividly remembered it from underneath his fingers that held the thin washcloth, was staring back at him. The muscles rippled as Tony laughed, causing Steve’s own stomach to settle uncomfortably.

”Help me up, yeah?” Tony asked, huffing. 

Steve reached down quickly, grabbing Tony’s, warm, hand and pulling him up to his feet. Tony adjusted his shirt, hiding his stomach, and flipped his hair away from his eyes. It was getting longer again. 

“Thanks, Cap,” Tony smiled, his crooked grin Steve had, _very_ quickly, just learned to appreciate. 

“What are you doing on my floor?” Steve asked, suddenly concerned what hijinks Tony was playing with. He’d been the subject of a few, admittingly good, but annoying, pranks through the years. 

“Nothin’,” Tony said casually, much _too_ casually. “Might wanna check your room, though.” 

Steve was practically jogging to his room before Tony could finish his sentence, bracing himself for some kind of explosion. 

Steve made it quick, and burst through his door, tightening his muscles for the sudden hit or blast, or a loud sound. 

When nothing happened, Steve opened his eyes. 

His stomach dropped to his feet, and his mouth, embarrassingly, let out a small squeak. 

“You really don’t have enough faith in me, Rogers,” Tony drawled behind him. 

Above his bed hung a string of lights, white in colour, that shone a castly shine over his room. His bed itself was stripped of his usual blankets, and was instead laid with white stain sheets and a large, red blanket that draped over the sides. Soft, plush pillows made a mountain against the edges of the corners, ready for use. 

Steve quickly realized it was Tony’s bedroom design, minus the lights. 

“I know how empty your bed felt last night, so I thought I might as well bring my bed to you,” Tony murmured. His breath was close, hitting the back of Steve’s neck. 

Steve’s throat tightened, unable to speak words. 

“You really think I could forget last night? Even drunk?” Tony whispered, laughing. “Not even an ungodly amount of alcohol could make me forget how good those fingers felt.” 

Steve shifted, suddenly aware how close Tony really was. His body was just slightly pressed against his, the heat radiating off him. 

Tony’s lips met Steve’s nape, and Steve just about melted to the floor. They were smooth, but harsh, trailing up to Steve’s jaw slowly. Steve tipped his head, leaning back slightly. As his lips met his earlobe, nibbling softly, Tony whispered. 

“You want this, Captain?” 

Steve’s breath quickened. His heart was pounding in his chest, aching for Tony to touch him anywhere. 

“ _God_ , yes,” Steve gasped, quickly turning around and slamming Tony to the wall behind them. Their lips found each other, kissing with an intense need that had suddenly risen between them. 

Steve’s vision blurred as Tony touched him _everywhere_ , his hands roaming his chest, squeezing his ass, gently kneading the bulge in his pants. Steve whispered into Tony’s ear, begging for more, needing to be touched by Tony’s heated, ample hands that were working him so perfectly. 

Tony’s mouth was hot and sweet shading Steve, trailing quick kisses as he pulled the elastic of his waistband down and gave him what he needed. Steve pulled tufts of Tony’s hair, the familiar feeling sending waves through him as Tony’s lips stretched around Steve and his head ducked to envelop him further. 

Tony’s mouth was hot against him, a heat Steve didn’t know he needed so bad until now. Steadily, he gripped Tony’s hair and thrust his hips, savouring the feeling of Tony’s tongue gliding across him. His teeth scraped the skin slightly, Steve’s hips arching in response as they moved quicker. 

Steve moaned and whimpered, moving his hips slightly to match the quick speed of Tony’s mouth, the heat making Steve’s stomach tight. 

Tony hummed as Steve lost himself, closing his eyes and throwing his head as he let out a groan as pleasure tingled up his legs and hit his stomach with a blast. His mouth was escaping small sounds as Tony’s mouth finished him and left him, Tony giving a gentle kiss to the tip. 

Steve melted to his knees, knocking Tony to his back. He wasted no time, feeling Tony hard and aching against his palm. 

Tony let out a breath as Steve’s hand embraced him, moving slowly and steadily to form a rhythm. Tony arched his back, begging Steve to use his mouth. Steve licked his lips, swollen from Tony’s lips against his, and bent his head to meet the tip. 

Encasing his mouth around it, he swirled his tongue, tasting Tony. His free hand roamed Tony’s chest, feeling the body he’d grown so familiar with in one night. He slowly took more of Tony, steadying his throat as Tony bucked his hips in eagerness. 

Tony let out a groan as Steve took all of him and started moving his lips, twisting his head and slowly massaging his hand underneath his mouth to give Tony as much as he could. 

Steve’s eyes were closed, his ears focused on Tony’s heavy breaths and quiet groans, feeling his hands running through his blonde hair, that must’ve been slick with sweat. 

They were both hot and flushed as the heat of the room increased, their bodies intertwined. The room spun as Tony cried out and held Steve’s head, tightening his stomach as he followed Steve, his head hitting against the floor as his back lifted. 

Steve trailed his tongue along Tony, then left him. He crawled slightly, reaching up and resting his head on Tony’s chest, letting his body flop, exhausted. 

The pair laid for a while, silently, just breathing and feeling each other’s heat. 

“Didn’t even make it to the bed,” Tony joked, his voice husky. 

Steve laughed, savouring the sound of Tony’s after-sex tone. 

“Next time?” 

Tony breathed in sharply. 

Steve looked up at him, a lazy smile etching his face. Tony grinned back, his hand running through Steve’s messy, tufted hair. 

“Definitely.” 

Steve grinned and laid his head back down, and laughed again. 

“What?” Tony asked, obviously amused. 

Steve patted Tony’s chest, and looked at the black underwear slightly covering Tony. 

“Nothin’.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Grayson and I can’t FuCkInG WrItE sMuT i’M sOrRy 
> 
> Also here’s the part two I (sort of?) promised. Again, I’m not sure if it’s on par compared to the first one but it’ll haVE TO DO BECAUSE IT’S MIDNIGHT AND IM TIRED.
> 
> Also also, thank you all for reading my writing and leaving amazing comments, ily and you loyal.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. It’s 3am and I don’t know if this is trash or genius. I’m not opposed on making a part 2, possibly where Tony and Steve resolve their feelings and have a good ass happy ending they both DESERVE, and maybe a lil sexy time action maybe, but lemme know if you want to see that, or if you don’t. I won’t blame you either way, to be honest.


End file.
